Dot Hack Custidy Angels
by Status-Foe
Summary: When certain characters interact with A.I.s, the system crashes and things become more real than the game itself.


**Dot Hack// Custidy Angels**

Chapter one

Takes place in the dothack//games(the 4 series) and sign background

Note: Title spelled incorrectly on purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the .hack franchise, I do however own the characters in this fanfiction as well as the plot of it.

"Damn it! I still can't believe we're still doing this!" Dib jumped over a roof top.

"What do you mean!? All this unlimited freedom to go to places where the system doesn't allow regular players to go! You want to give that up!? You're nuts!" Zip shouted as he tailed Dib, jumping and gliding through the pixel sky.

_Zip's P.O.V_

This place is called "The World" and at this moment Dib and I waited for our partners for the day.

_Third Person P.O.V_

The background in Mac Anu played a theme humming through Zip and Dib's wolf ears. Dib and Zip are half wolf, Zip a white wolf and Dib a black wolf. Their intentions, to cause trouble for the System Administrators. They settled on a broken down building. Zip jumped down landing on his feet. His hands traced over the eroded storm. _Death, rebirth, and life, _Zip thought. He stood up in the darkened alley. Zip looked up and signaled 'clear'. Dib knelt then hopped down on a crate. Dust clouds expanded. Dib coughed. Ears folded back, he waved the dust out of his face.

"Sshhhh!" Zip whispered. Zip backed away a little from Dib and leaned against the stone wall. Dib slid down from the crate. He soon mimicked Zip and they inched toward a beaten and wooden door. In the alley, Dib and Zip moved their hands in sign language.

"Ready, position, whether or not they are coming." Dib moved his hands in complex movements.

"Roger that! Raid beginning in 10 minutes!" Zip responded back with his hands.

Dib swept his hand in front of himself, a monitor screen appeared. The monitor displayed the weapon shop, storage, and an NPC clerk. Dib played around the screen and accessed into the System Administration security screen display. Dib tweaked around and went back to the monitor. The NPC clerk froze and cameras played a rerun. They were now invisible.

Dib signaled an 'O.K' and Zip cracked open the door and slid through. Zip went through the crates and touched with his fingertips the weapon and armory. They disintegrated under his touched and were placed in his inventory. After grasping all the stocked weapons for the day, Zip placed a stall virus in the shape of a spiked metal ball in one of the crates. Zip placed the empty crates on top of the virus contained one. He quickly maneuvered around and made way towards the door. Zip stepped out and locked the door by placing the rusted metal crates in front of it.

Dib monitored a few seconds more than he closed the screen.

"Let's go! Now!" Dib jerked around and jumped up. Zip followed. Both sprinted and Zip used Speed Charm for both of them. They headed towards the Chaos Gate.

"Quickly now, the System Administrators will soon notice the weaponry ceased!" Dib stated aloud while sprinting and dodging other players.

Zip selected 'Delta Turmoil Secret Hide out'. Golden rings surround and transport them to the selected area. As they entered the familiar ground an unexpected noise rose. The open field of greenery covered with scattered trees, symbol-marked rocks, and fallen leaves. A more summer-tone filled the area. Zip jerked around and Dib arched his shoulders. The constant shrieks made them force into their wolf forms.

"What is that noise!?" Dib growled viciously. "It's freakin' annoying!"

Zip struggled over the piercing sound. He strained where it came from.

"I think it's by the dungeon's entrance, let's go!" Zip yelled out in pain.

Dib and Zip approached cautiously. They ducked behind a nearby statue. The shrieks abruptly stopped. A character stood over the dead players, their bodies turned gray then disintegrated. Dib and Zip gulped and nervousness choked them from running. They knew they are in deep trouble 'cause what stood only a few feet away and back turned was a player killer. His character had a Goth-like style and a jagged scythe. The male character moved away from the bodies revealing two women players that were left. Zip pondered at this. They hadn't dissolved yet. The PK watched the moment, savoring his victory.

The two girl players were alike with tattoos and armor but varied. One was taller than the other. Dib and Zip still his, afraid that they will be killed too. The PK stepped away and entered the dungeon. Dib made sure that the PK was not coming back out and both shifted forms. Zip rushed over to the dead bodies.

"Do you know who that player killer is?" Zip said as he examined the tallest girl character.

"I'm working on it…got it. That guy's class is one of a kind. I suspect a new added class. It's a combination of a long arm, heavy axeman, and a magic user. You know the level classes, right? Well, he's on A-57…" Dib grimaced. "He's at a very high level. But the name is Dan Reaper, AKA 'The Player Reaper'." Dib still held the screen online.

"Do you think we can revive these characters?" Zip stood up already opening his screen.

"Yeah, we can." Dib nodded. Both had at least five other screens around them, zeros and ones scrolled down on two of their screens. Zip logged onto the tallest one's character data as Dib went on the shortest. They typed vigorously as they zoomed by panels of data. After a few minutes Dib and Zip were able to bring back the players. A glow surrounded them and color returned. The two twitched, but didn't move.


End file.
